Cosas que me gustan de ti
by Pandicornia
Summary: -Quisiera que supieras lo que siento por ti, aunque no tengo el valor para decírtelo, pero por favor, acepta esta carta, en ella está escrito desde mi corazón mis sentimientos hacia ti- estiraba la mano hacia la nada mientras simulaba entregar la carta -No puedo hacerlo- se enojó consigo y maldijo en voz baja -¿Por qué será tan difícil hablar con esa mujer?-


Hola chicos, les he traído un one-shot ZoroxRobin porque los amo mucho uwu quisiera agregar que esta historia nació de una carta que le escribí a una persona que me gusta, por supuesto que la entregué y aunque no recibí respuesta, me alegró haberle expresado lo que siento, sé que probablemente ella nunca leerá este fic, y si alguna vez lo hace, quiero que sepa que es la musa en la que me inspiro, con mucho cariño te lo dedicó a ti C'C.

 **Disc.** One Piece no es mío, es del gran genio Oda-sensei.

Algunas cosas que me gustan de ti

Tu boca: La manera en que tus labios enmarcan tu boca. ¿A qué sabría un beso tuyo?

Tu sonrisa: Cuando sonríes es como si el mundo se detuviera solo para verte hacerlo. ¿Será que alguna vez esa sonrisa será para mí?

Tus ojos: Ese intenso color azul hacen que me pierda de solo verlos y cuando me miras, es como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, los nervios me invaden de tal manera que no puedo sostener la mirada en tu presencia. Con el solo hecho de verme, puedes controlar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, y lo sabes.

Tu cabello: Esa elegante manera en la que cae en tus hombros y luego a tu espalda, es como si acomodaras a cada uno donde debe ir. Siempre he querido jugar con él, acariciarlo con mis manos. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? ¿Cumplirías este infame capricho?

Tu abdomen: Me gusta cómo se asoma por debajo de tu blusa, a pesar de que todo lo demás continua siendo un enigma, dando pie a mi imaginación, te da ese toque sensual que me encanta.

Tu personalidad: Tal vez no te conozco bien, quizás hay misterios detrás de tu sonrisa, miedo tras tu confianza y dolor tras tu serenidad, pero con lo poco que conozco de tu persona me atrevo a decir que me he enamorado de ti, no puedo imaginar lo mucho que te voy a amar cuando termine de conocerte, eso sí me lo permites.

Tu inteligencia: Tus conocimientos acerca de todos los temas es enorme, tienes tanta cultura general, es casi imposible que no conozcas un tema al que hagan referencia. ¿Acaso eres perfecta?

Tu cariño: Con tus amistades eres cariñosa por dentro, sé que aunque no lo demuestras, nos aprecias, al menos eso quiero pensar, porque aún con tu fría apariencia, tienes un cálido corazón, un corazón al que quiero tener acceso, al que quiero llegar y enamorar.

Tu ternura: ¿Cómo es posible que te veas tan tierna? ¿Por qué cuando caminas parece que flotas? Un ángel, esa es mi conclusión, puro y bello.

Tu elegancia: Me gusta como caminas, como hablas, como te paras, como te sientas, lo haces todo con porte y elegancia, esa postura me hace sentir tan inferior a ti. ¿Podré estar a tu altura alguna vez y caminar a tu lado?

Tus manos: Pequeñas y delicadas manos, sostenerlas entre las mías, eso es lo que deseo, quiero saber que se siente jugar con tus dedos, y morder tu muñeca. ¿Suena eso muy raro?

Tus abrazos: Pocos he recibido de tu parte, pero con eso ha bastado, me gusta el olor de tu cabello y la sensación de que estás conmigo. ¿Me regalarías uno más?

Tú: Simplemente tú, eres la persona de la cual me enamoré, nadie controla al corazón, sólo pasó.

Querida Robin, te dedico estos pensamientos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

El día que te conocí, debo admitir que no me dabas buena espina, pero ¿a quién si? La manera en que apareciste no fue la mejor de todas, amenazas y ayudas, un poco contradictorio. Cuando subiste abordo lo único que quería era que te bajaras en el siguiente puerto, tu presencia me ponía nervioso, y tenía miedo a que nos traicionaras, poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi confianza, al menos ya no me molestaba que estuvieras ahí, pero a decir verdad la incomodidad no se quitaba.

Cada que me veías, no podía soportarlo, sentía como tu mirada penetraba mis pensamientos, como leías mi mente, anticipabas mis movimientos, ya tenías la partida ganada incluso antes de empezar a jugar.

Uno de esos días, fuiste atacada por aquel sujeto que se creía dios, quedaste inconsciente, me dio tanta rabia no poder protegerte de ese rayo, lo siento tanto, entonces supe que tenía que estar más atento contigo.

Desde entonces me puse en guardia y fue hasta que encontramos al tipo de hielo que me percaté de mis sentimientos, me estaba enamorando, un miedo terrible me invadió cuando quiso atacarte, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo para protegerte, aunque tampoco creo que recuerdes esa vez.

Posterior a eso, llegamos a water 7 y todo lo que siguió solo iba en peor, desapareciste, ¿Tienes idea del miedo que sentí? ¿La angustia que pasé? Estaba tan preocupado de que algo te hubiese pasado y yo… yo no estuviera ahí para hacer algo.

Aún no me explico por qué decidiste actuar tu sola, ¿No se supone que nosotros somos nakama? ¿Qué nos apoyaríamos pasara lo que pasara? En ese entonces no lo sabías, no sabías lo que nosotros éramos capaces de lograr. Una vez ahí, rogándote para que pidieras vivir, contaste tus razones y por primera vez vi lágrimas en tus ojos, se agolpaban para salir, miedo, ira, rencor, resentimiento, tu alma se volvió transparente y pude ver lo frágil que eras, y todo lo que estabas soportando.

Esa fue la chispa que encendió mi alma, quería protegerte, como un ser tan vulnerable pudo aguantar tanto sufrimiento. No más.

Ese día juré en protegerte aunque me costase mi sueño, mi vida, todo.

Mientras luchaba recordé ese llanto tuyo que mostraba todo tu sufrir, entonces un impulso de ira me invadió y derroté a mi rival de un último ataque, ni si quiera yo me lo podía creer, lo que podía llegar a hacer por alguien, por ti.

Cuando al fin estabas en el barco con nosotros, mi felicidad era tal que casi no la podía disimular, admito que fui grosero contigo, y no sabes el gusto que me dio poder verte sonreír, estar de nuevo junto a ti.

Pero, llegó aquel día donde te volví a fallar, tan triste en el archipiélago Sabaody, ¿Lo recuerdas? Solo recuerdo como éramos alejados uno a uno. No saber que fue de ti era lo que más me dolía. ¿Estuviste bien en ese tiempo? Aún no lo sé, he querido que toques el tema tantas veces en la mesa, pero siempre que te preguntan sonríes y astutamente cambias de tema, ¿Será que sufriste tanto que no quieres que nos enteremos? Dime por lo que has pasado, te ayudaré a superarlo, eso si me lo permites.

Volverte a ver, eso deseaba todas las noches durante esos largos años, mi entrenamiento fue para ser mejor, para defenderte de aquel que era tu enemigo, el mundo, de ser necesario.

Hasta ahora, no he tenido el coraje para preguntar nada, para decir nada, ni siquiera aspirar el aroma de tu cabello, aún espero la oportunidad que tanto anhelo. Abrázame una vez más, solo una más. Quiero que me veas nuevamente, que esos ojos se fijen en mí y me controlen, porque no los quiero ver llorar otra vez.

Robin, te amo, como no tienes idea, y quisiera tener el valor de decírtelo de frente o al menos entregarte esta carta, pero el concepto de no ser correspondido me duele. ¿Qué debería hacer para ganar tu corazón? ¿Cómo podría enamorarte? ¿Qué pensarás sobre acerca de mí? ¿Me darás alguna vez tu corazón?

.

.

Suspiraba Zoro escribiendo –No, eso no suena nada bien- arrugó la carta tirándola en el rincón –Es inútil- bufó, se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación –Robin no tiene que enterarse de eso- dijo en voz baja y salió.

Una figura quieta miraba la escena desde un lugar no muy distante, al ver la puerta abierta se asomó con discreción y con una emergente mano en el suelo, tomó la bola de papel y la lanzó a sus manos.

-¿Una carta?- dijo desenvolviendo la pelotita y comenzando a leerla, al verse en un lugar descubierto, optó por ir a su cuarto aprovechando que sus compañeros se encontraban en el comedor.

Entró al cuarto que compartía con Nami y cerró la puerta, una vez sola la leyó, cada una de las palabras le resultaba un endulzante en su corazón, sentía como las capas una a una se iban abriendo.

Desde que entró al barco le había llamado la atención aquel joven de cabellos verdes, incluso llegó a preguntarse en una ocasión si estaba enamorada, lo que ella misma se negaba, tenía sus sospechas respecto a los sentimientos de él hacia ella, pero Zoro siempre la trataba con indiferencia aún con ese evidente rubor en sus mejillas, jamás hubiera imaginado que ese espadachín fuera capaz de escribir algo tan hermoso, mientras seguía leyendo, nacía la incertidumbre de que esa carta hubiese sido escrita por él, pero los hechos lo señalaban perfectamente.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la dobló con cariño y la guardó entre sus pertenencias, a final de cuentas era para ella ¿no? Tenía su nombre, luego salió del cuarto y fue al comedor, esta vez no lo perdió de vista para nada, notaba como él se sonrojaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Esa noche la guardia era de él, así que esperaría hasta ese momento para abordar el tema, o al menos eso intentaría, no es que fueran muy buenos con el diálogo.

Y el momento llegó, el peli verde estaba en el nido de cuervo del barco, por raro que parezca, estaba despierto y alerta, al percatarse de que Robin estaba presente se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Creí que estarías dormido- comentó la morena

-¿Y a que vendrías si así fuera?- contestó él un poco rudo

-Venía a cubrirte con la cobija- sonrió desdoblándola de entre sus brazos

-No la necesito- dijo dándole la espalda

Eso le pareció un poco rudo, incluso comenzaba a pensar que la carta había sido un engaño –Bien- dijo en el mismo tono a él y se dio media vuelta

-Espera- fue detenida por la voz de él –No me molesta que estés aquí- bajó la cabeza sonrojado aun dando la espalda a ella

La peli negra sonrió dando la espalda y al voltearse a él la sonrisa ya había desaparecido, ambos podían jugar a lo mismo.

-Zoro- habló para que éste volteara y al hacerlo lo abrazó por el cuello

Dicha acción provocó que el espadachín cambiara su color por un rojo carmín, automáticamente sus brazos rodaron la cintura de la mujer y una de ellas subió a su cabello negro azabache, inhaló profundamente, justo lo que esa misma tarde había deseado, era una coincidencia demasiado grande y comenzó a sospechar que su carta ya no era solo su secreto.

-No me digas que tu…- soltó él por accidente

-No, no la leí- sonrió, era más que claro que sabía que se refería a la carta y que por su puesto la había leído –Solo lo adiviné- susurró

-Robin… yo- dijo apenado y en voz baja

Se separó de él poniéndose en frente –Yo también- acercó sus labios uniéndolos con los de él en un beso.


End file.
